Lead Me Out of the Dark
by MisterrShadows
Summary: Sasuke and Neji died in the war which led Naruto devastated. 3 months after the war, Naruto has avoided all his friends, including Sakura. What can she do? First fanfic and songfic, based off of "Lead Me Out Of The Dark" by Crown the Empire. Rated M for language.


Author's Note: I just wanted to point out that this is my first fanfic, it is based off of the song "Lead Me Out Of The Dark" by Crown The Empire. I listened to this song and realized that it fits Naruto's situation in the story. Italics indicate lyrics or character thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Lead Me Out Of The Dark".

**Lead Me Out Of The Dark**

**By: MisterrShadows**

It's been 3 months since the war ended. Naruto successfully defeated Madara and took down the World Tree, but at the cost of many lives, including Sasuke and Neji. Naruto was seriously injured but quickly recovered soon after.

Life went back to normal. The village streets were full of people conversing and purchasing from the local shops. The living mourned their loved ones at the graveyard. But Naruto's life wasn't back to normal, it was _far_ from normal.

* * *

_It's not quite a mystery._

_I'm the one who's insecure,_

_you're the one that makes believe,_

_that we're all okay, we're doing fine,_

* * *

Naruto was an emotional wreck. Naruto avoided every single friend he can possibly imagine, he treated everyone like a stranger. He even avoided his crush and teammate, Sakura Haruno. Naruto would either lock himself in his own apartment or go the training grounds to vent his anger on trees. But this time he was at a different location.

* * *

"Hey Naruto! Long time, no see!" said Teuchi. Naruto entered Ichiraku's for the first time in months, and Teuchi noticed something different about him. His eyes aren't the normal bright cerulean ones, instead they are darker blue and duller than usual. There are bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. His hair was also incredibly messy. He easily noticed that something was wrong.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I just have a cold that's all. I just wanted some ramen to get rid of it." He replied with a sad smile.

"Ok, one ramen bowl for my favorite customer!" Naruto let out a small chuckle. "_Oh Naruto, where is the one we all know…"_

Naruto paid for his meal and thanked Teuchi. He left the little joint, and then he noticed pink hair that stuck out from the crowd like a sore thumb.

"_Huh?" _He squinted and realized who it was.

"_Oh crap."_

* * *

_when we're both fighting just to stay,_

_to stay alive,_

_a fragile state of mind,_

_that I can't quite survive._

* * *

"_I need to get out of here!"_

Naruto ran as far as his legs could take him. He would run until his feet bled. He kept looking back to see if she was getting any closer until he bumped into Rock-Lee.

"Naruto-kun? Is that really you?" Lee also examined him and noticed something was fishy.

"You are not as full of youth as I re-"

"Look Bushy Brows I can't talk right now." Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked behind him to see where the voice was coming from. His eyes met those beautiful, emerald ones for the first time in months. Naruto noticed that she had an expression full of concern and guilt.

His chest felt heavy after he saw that face. He can't stand to see that face like that.

"_Why are you like this, Sakura?" _

He sprinted off and was soon jumping from building to building. Everything he saw was a complete blur. His legs started to ache and numb but he didn't care.

His heart ached.

"_Why?"_

He gripped his chest.

"_WHY?!"_

His insides screamed and writhed in pain.

Naruto reached his apartment and locked himself him. He can't look at Sakura the same, he can't look at _anyone _the same.

"_God damnit…" _

He slowly slid down his door and sat down. His bangs covered his eyes and brought his knees up to his chest and started to sob.

"_Why am I so useless, why am I nothing…"_

His head shot up when he heard a sudden knock.

* * *

_Without a doubt, I need your help._

_I know you've heard me ask before,_

_but come on girl, I need to tell you now,_

_I know what I've done wrong._

* * *

Naruto winced when he got up. He looked down to see his legs shaking and looked like they were about to give out at any moment.

He opened the door to see what he didn't want to see.

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

Naruto didn't respond. Sakura examined tried to examine his face but his bangs were covering his eyes. Sakura looked down to see his legs shaking.

"_Naru-"_

His legs finally gave out as he fell forward but Sakura managed to catch him before he could hit the ground.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go sit down."

Sakura closed the door behind them and walked Naruto over to his sofa. They both sat down and silence soon followed. Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Na-"

"Why are you here, Sakura?"

Sakura was taken aback by his interruption and noticed that he dropped the –chan at the end of her name.

"_What's wrong, Naruto?"_

"Well Naruto, I'm worried about you."

Naruto finally lifted up his head to meet her eyes.

"Sakura, do you hate me?"

Her eyes widened. She was confused as to why he asked her that question.

"_What?"_

* * *

_The only way out of here is the way I've avoided for all my life._

_There's so many things I wanna say,_

_but there's too many things still in the way._

_I'm lost, please help me find my place._

* * *

Naruto's eyes started to sting and well up with tears. He couldn't look at her while he cried so he looked down and let the tears fall. Sakura didn't get the chance to answer his question and she noticed that he covered his face with his hands.

"S-S-Sakura, I'm so s-s-sorry." He muffled.

Sakura's chest felt heavy at the sight of his best friend crying right in front of her. She couldn't handle it; she wanted to see him with his trademark smile and his bright cerulean eyes. She wanted to do this because she cared about him, she _loves _him.

"Naruto please-"

"I'M SORRY I'M SO FUCKING USELESS AND WEAK!"

Naruto exploded in anger right in front of her. Sakura couldn't stand it, her heart was in pain. She didn't want to see her Naruto like this.

"_Naruto, please stop."_

"I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO SAVE SASUKE, JIRAIYA, OR NEJI. INCLUDING EVERYBO-"

"_Why does my face sting?"_

The slap echoed throughout his apartment. Then, Sakura's tears started to well up. The guilt was consuming her whole being, it was too much for her. This was it; she was going to pour her heart out for him.

"Sakura?"

"N-Naruto, it's all m-my fault."

Sakura was soon balling her eyes out. Naruto thought he was going to lose it.

"I'm sorry I was so s-s-selfish."

"What are you talking about, Sakura?'

"About that s-stupid promise! You kept pushing yourself to fulfill that promise and I ended up hurting you b-because of it."

* * *

_You're the only one, please lead me out of the dark._

_Please lead me out of the dark._

_Please lead me out of the dark._

* * *

She was going to do it. She was going to confess.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She was still sobbing.

"_I feel so warm, so comfortable…"_

"Sakura, why?"

Sakura looked up at him.

"I'm apologizing because the guilt was eating me alive! I couldn't see your goofy smile that made my days after work, and I couldn't hear you laugh while we ate at Ichiraku's. I missed you so much. I'm apologizing because I love you!"

* * *

_I'm moving on, I'll promise change,_

_if you will let me in again, I swear today,_

_I'll be a better man._

_I'll be who I was then._

* * *

Naruto's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of its sockets. His entire body started to warm up after hearing those very words. He returned the embrace and started to sink in her embrace and soon he was the one burying his face into her chest. More tears started to flow from him.

"Sakura, I love you too."

Sakura was overjoyed, all the guilt washed away. She felt so relieved.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She started to stroke his hair.

_"She's starting to act like my mom."_ He chuckled to himself.

"Shhhhhhhhh. It's ok Naruto."

He looked up and stared at her emerald eyes. She noticed his eyes were back to normal. He started to close the gap between them.

They both shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

_It's been a long two years,_

_I can't change the past,_

_I've shed so many tears,_

_Can't believe I've lasted this long._

_I see now that I'm wrong._

* * *

Two bodies, Heaven and Earth, became one.

They both separated to catch their breath. Both of their eyes met and Naruto put on his goofy grin, and Sakura's heart began to warm up.

"Naruto, I want to s-sleep with you t-tonight." She said nervously.

Naruto's face turned crimson red. Sakura noticed this and realized that he took it the wrong way.

"Not like that, you idiot."

She punched his gut and Naruto realized his mistake.

"Hehe. Sorry, Sakura-chan."

She smiled at him, he smiled back this is exactly what they wanted, it's exactly what they needed.

* * *

_The only way out of here is the way I've avoided for all my life._

_There's so many things I wanna say,_

_but there's too many things still in the way._

_I'm lost, please help me find my place._

_You're the only one, please lead me out of the dark._

_Please lead me out of the dark._

* * *

"_She led me out of the dark…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
